staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Goofyville Graffiti
Goofyville Graffiti (2011) is American animation drama-coming of age/epic comedy films was parody of American Graffiti was starring Michael Cooke as Honda Tadakatsu with special guest all stars ensemble performed by Greeny Pyton. It's was directed by Hank Martin (in debut role) he's released by 20th Century Fox, Greenyworld Studios and "Balls" of Nashville on May 6, 2011 full length on 147:37 minutes where's rated PG-13. Plot On the prologue, the sketches of vignettes (narrated by Johnny Young) when early 1953 in young boy children at the rooms these finally role and world laugh comeback and before years, beyond presents of 1965 at six millions final killer say high secrets agency after old man as tree classic chop brooms is little ages, it's 1977 on the Nashville tooking works. The films opens, new earth meeting prays of suburban city at Goofyville (parody of Nashville) on March 4, 1977, at the animals good in times with Honda Tadakatsu (Michael Cooke) as new Greeny Thunderbird (parody of Ford Thunderbird) asking while in family house witness like graffiti works. Guest stars in new Officer Bernstein (Hugh North) asking Honda Tadakatsu liking coins inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail, too driver cruise some driving closed in check one or check two is check three new all three checks says Officer Bernstein owned by driving guards. At the headquarters of SEGA-PM (parody of XERB-AM) as disc jokey himself DJ Buck (Buck Sherman) and radio announcers (Morten Harket, of A-ha fame), and his little goods candy girl said laugh from ends, for the third surprise house party in sound systems as new vinyl release classic when said town cousin, oh course, so, what is graffiti city asking radios. Saying with outer space psychological heads some merchandise marketing death loving and dancing killer, it's phones on this time with Little Guy (Dom Walsh) and Little Girl (Ann Shaw) being scanners stop powders to edges. Good searching is spelling books at this morning on Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem child series in Big Ben Peabody) as when sky goes to cars when also before his loving take care house from mythology. Some death kills drunk to the cheering with Dr. Fresh (Danny Morgan), Ms. Nice (Ann Moore) and Mr. James (Danny Horses) assistants of years when schools. Before villages, in new Greeny 'R' As (Parody of Toys 'R' As) as new science switch signals family golden honors is hidden tracks. One night, when Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) and Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) ask always school in 132nd Nashville Street's new down house. So sleeping in Janitor Max (Mark Greene) and Greeny Michael (Don Folks) when Teacher Ann (Anne Toasts) as single child with Greek Tailor and Miles Prower before years old. Meeting Goofyville Managers (Mike Curb) same sky Greek Tailor from justice mystelf police offices said no more animal guards, and saying thinking sketches orange laughter winners. On also when news said Cooking Managers (Steve Martin) new Irving Robinson's Diners (parody of Mel's Diner) what mind brands new sucks of Jack Walters's Drive-In (parody of Mel's Drive-In), this is mind of eats Ann Tailor meeting Greek Tailor and Little Girl as rich drink or yummy, meeting dances groove and croon as 30 years dances. Meanwhile, goes as getting up hammers on Honda Tadakatsu kills radio sciences asking death, this is will no longer radio. Fame, at the science in shooting range killer when Miles Prower, Greek Tailor and Little Girl fights Honda Tadakatsu from video game, meeting rights holder in goodbye death lounges. When fights kill graffiti signs spray shooting laugh deathly hallows bottles or liquid asking painting as event painter no more sprays. Aftermath, on the phone voices (Michael Giacchino) asking new red baron kill dancing. Where is the Greeny Thunderbird in Honda Tadakatsu says funny science letters down puppet fire calls release brains dying in Nurse Cindy (Gloria Estefan) and Doctor Buck (Chris Christian) said Greek Tailor. One day, sheep is an take-off said Office Jane Goods (Ann Brooks) back in the room Officer James Williams (Greg Harrison) goes land Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder) and his friendship owned by Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo), when finished by empty works at airplane baron when saying goodbye Honda Tadakatsu. The films ends, Honda Tadakatsu, getting up Nashville goes to the city and others things map call mad down prior, at the animation ends of ending sequence vignettes narration words, before scenes calls three quotes are: "Comeback, little science said Miles Prower, Greek Tailor, Honda Tadakatsu, Greeny Michael and others" ''- Dan Hartman'' "When kills said cards in this times of Miles Prower calls Greek Tailor on the phone fighters, meeting Miles Prower said Honda Tadakatsu" ''- Carl Wilson'' "And meeting without again said Miles Prower goes to the Greek Tailor somewhere fences speaking computers new home" ''- DJ Wolfman Jack'' Then, is three quotes before credits. The closing credits, best friends text dedications are, "In Loving Memory of Karl Carstens (1914-1992), love peace beautiful!" Carstens before his death in 1992. Aftermath Main articles: More Goofyville Graffiti The sequel to More Goofyville Graffiti is second and final installments. Cast The cast of Goofville Graffiti. Main Michael Cooke as Honda Tadakatsu, the main plot of Sengoku BASARA by Capcom. Minor Hugh North as Officer Bernstein Buck Sherman as DJ Buck Morten Harket, of A-ha fame as Radio Announcers Danny Morgan as Dr. Fresh Ann Moore as Ms. Nice Danny Horses as Mr. James Recurring Dom Walsh as Little Guy Ann Shaw as Little Girl Don Marks as Big Ben Prower (The original Problem child series in Big Ben Peabody) Robert Redford as Greek Tailor Don Folks as Greeny Michael Jane Frost as Ann Tailor Special Guests Stars Mark Greene as Janitor Max Anne Toasts as Teacher Ann Mike Curb as Goofyville Managers Steve Martin as Cooking Managers Other Michael Giacchino as Phones Voices Gloria Estefan as Nurse Cindy Chris Christian as Doctor Buck Greg Harrison as Officer James Williams Giorgio Moroder as Patrick Beanson Janet Waldo as Jane Beanson Johnny Young as The Narrator Soundtrack The Original Soundtracks Hits of - Goofville Graffiti: Music from the Motion Pictures! is compilation and collaborative soundtrack albums released by May 6, 2011 on Capitol Records. Track Listing Category:2011 films Category:Assistants Awards from 2011 Category:David Hopkins Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Greenyworld Studios Category:Greenyworld Studios films Category:Directorial debut role Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film sets in 1970s Category:Films works in 1977 Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Diner Category:Films about Capcom Category:Films about A-ha Category:Films about Graffiti Category:Films about Books Category:Films about Drinks Category:Films about Drugs and Alcohols Category:Films about Cruising Driver Category:Animation film Category:Animated comedy film Category:Drama-romantic film Category:Coming-of-Age films Category:Coming-of-Age/epic comedy films Category:American film Category:Inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail Category:English-Languages films Category:Epic comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Characters used by Capcom